I am Your King
by linlai
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari game 'I am your king'. Sebuah permainan dimana siapapun yang mendapatkan kartu King memiliki kekuasaan mutlak. Permainan yang mampu membuat kehidupan mereka semua jungkir balik. Selingkuh? Player? Setia? Cinta ataukah air mata?. Tidak ada yang bisa dengan pasti mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milliknya. /NielguanvsPanwink/Woojin/Minhyun/Hyunbin/Donghyun/Seonho
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't like Don't Read, semua milik orang tua masing masing saya di sini hanya meminjam nama.

Jadi bagi yang tidak suka mohon menjauh, ide cerita ini begitu aneh dan sesuka hati author. Dan hal ini murni Imajinasi ya. Kita bebas berimajinasikan jadi bagi kalian sudah di peringatkan jangan salahkan ya.

Summary: Semuanya berawal dari game 'I am your king'. Sebuah permainan dimana siapapun yang mendapatkan kartu King memiliki kekuasaan mutlak. Permainan yang mampu membuat kehidupan mereka semua jungkir balik. Selingkuh? Player? Setia? Cinta ataukah air mata?. Tidak ada yang bisa dengan pasti mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milliknya. /NielguanvsPanwink/Woojin/Minhyun/Hyunbin/Donghyun/Seonho.

Note: cerita ini terinspirasi dari film Thailand ' _I am Your king ' ,tapi hanya berpusat pada permainannya saja sedangkan untuk keseluruhan cerita murni pemikiran Linie._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jarum jam yang menandakan pukul 00.00 telah sejak tadi berdentang. Di saat semua orang seharusnya telah jatuh terlelap, maka beberapa di antaranya tentunya justru bersenang senang. Contoh nyata dari semua itu terdapat di sebuah mansion mewah. Tepat nya di salah satu kamar utama di sana._

 _Bau alkohol tercium samar dari mulut mereka semua, entah berapa banyak alkohol yang mereka habiskan. Padahal seharusnya jika menuruti peraturan pemerintah, usia belasan tahun seperti mereka dilarang untuk meminum alkohol._

 _Jika di hitung ada 6 orang_ pemuda yang mengelilingi meja kecil berbentuk bundar di tengah kamar. Wajah mereka semua terlihat begitu fokus dengan kartu remi di tangan masing masing. Saat beberapa orang mulai menunjukkan kartunya masing masing, suasana tegang di antara mereka semakin terasa. Seolah olah permainan ini mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka masing masing.

Brakk..

"I am winner. "ucap suara salah satu dari mereka santai disertai seringai kecil di bibirnya. Dengan memukulkan tangannya me meja, untuk kemudian memperlihatkan kartu king yang berada di balik telapak tangannya.

Membuat semua orang disana mendengus kesal dan kembali meneguk Wiski di gelas mereka cepat. Dengan expresi ogah ogahan mereka kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemuda paling muda di antara mereka. Namun terlihat paling licik berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang terlihat polos.

"yhe jeonha. Berikan perintahmu."ucap mereka semua kesal secara serentak.

"ha..ha..ha.. Ayolah hyung ada apa dengan wajah kalian. Aku bahkan belum memberikan perintah apapun. "ucap Seonho sambil tertawa kecil.

"berhenti basa basi cepat berikan kami perintah. "ucap Woojin degan wajah di tekuk.

"Batas waktu permainan ini sebulan kan? "tanya Seonho pada yang lain, membuat mereka semua mengangguk pelan mengiyakan.

Karena memang mereka telah memperpanjang waktu permainan mereka. Satu bulan waktu paling lama bagi mereka untuk memerintahkan orang lain. Jika saja mereka tau Seonho yang akan memenangkan permainan ini mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah mengubah jangka waktu permainan menjadi selama ini.

"Kali ini aku memiliki ide yang bagus, tidak akan seru bukan jika kita memainkan permainan biasa saja."ucap Seonho santai.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan menyukai apapun tentang idemu itu. "ucap Daniel serius. Dia menatap Seonho tajam sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Tapi kau tidak akan bisa berbuat apapun tentang itu hyung. "ucap Seonho sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. Sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Untuk Daniel hyung, aku ingin kau menjadikan Lai Guanlin pacarmu. "ucap Seonho santai.

Mendengar hal itu Daniel hanya mengernyitkan dahinya heran mengingat dia tidak pernah mendengar pemilik nama itu. Sedangkan ke empat orang lainnya telah berseru kaget, terlebih lagi Woojin yang hampir mati tersedak oleh wiski yang ia minum.

"Andwae! Yha Yoo Seonho ganti perintahmu. Pilih yang lain saja jangan Guanlin. "teriak Woojin kesal.

"Aku kan bukan menyuruhmu hyung tapi Daniel hyung. "balas Seonho malas.

"Tapi dia kekasih sepupuku, kau gila ya. "ucap Woojin sinis sambil melempar bantal yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya tepat ke wajah Seonho.

"Aww... yha hyung. "teriak Seonho kesal sambil menyingkirkan bantal yang baru saja mendarat mulus di wajahnya.

"jadi Guanlin pacar Jihoon. "ucap Daniel dengan santai, namun tatapan matanya tidak bisa membohongi semua orang di ruangan itu.

Ada setitik kemarahan yang terlihat begitu jelas, mereka semua tidak mungkin melupakan alasan kenapa Daniel bisa memiliki amarah seperti itu pada Jihoon.

"Aku terima perintahmu Jeonha. "ucap Daniel tegas dengan senyum di wajah tampannya.

"A-anniya aku akan merubah perintah tadi. "ucap Seonho gelagapan, dia lupa tentang dendam pribadi Daniel dengan Jihoon.

"Perintah adalah perintah kau tidak bisa seenaknya menarik perintah yang telah terlontar. "ucap Daniel dingin, yang menandakan dia tidak akan mematuhi perintah apapun lagi dari Seonho selain perintah pertama.

"Seonho kau seharusnya tidak memberikan perintah seperti itu. "ucap Minhyun yang sejak tadi memilih diam.

"Ah molla, sudah terlanjur sekalian saja kita semua jatuh bersama. "ucap Seonho frustasi.

"Jangan katakan idemu yang lain. "ucap Hyunbin cepat begitu Seonho melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hyunbin hyung aku ingin kau berpacaran dengan Minhyun hyung. "putus Seonho lantang.

"Yhaa kau benar benar minta ku hajar eoh. "teriak Minhyun yang bersiap melempar Seonho dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Wae? Aku rajamu sekarang kau tidak bisa menjilat ludahmu sendiri hyung. Bulan kemarin saja aku mau dengan bodohnya mencuri Songjae hyung dari Joy nunna. "protes Seonho.

"Huh.. Jadi ini balas dendammu. "dengus Minhyun tidak percaya.

"Seonho -ah lalu kau pikir mau ku kemanakan Seulgi? Kami telah bertunangan, lagipula aku straight. "Ucap Hyunbin sambil menghela nafas pelan berusaha menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak.

"Tidak bisa, aku memiliki kartu ini di tanganku. Berhentilah protes jika kalian berdua takut, seharusnya dari awal kita semua tidak pernah memainkan permainan ini. "teriak Seonho.

"Itu benar jangan bersikap pengecut seperti ini. Kita telah melangkah terlalu jauh dalam permainan ini. Jadi tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mundur lagi. "ucap Donghan tenang sambil menatap semua orang yang ada di sana tegas.

"Benar kata Donghan hyung kita semua tidak bisa menghentikan permainan ini sampai semua orang mendapat giliran menjadi raja. "ucap Seonho.

"Berhentilah berdebat, kepala ku sakit mendengar teriakan kalian. "ucap Daniel dingin sambil meminum wiski di tangannya tenang.

"Baiklah jika begitu mari lanjutkan lagi, sekarang giliran Woojin hyung. Aku ingin kau membuat Daehwi hyung jatuh cinta padamu lagi. "ucap Seonho.

"membuatnya mencintaiku lagi itu mudah hanya saja aku tidak bisa menghianati Hyeonseob. "balas Woojin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak alasan hyung, bilang saja kau takut ikut terjatuh bersama Daehwi hyung. "Cibir Seonho sinis.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh padanya. Kuterima perintahmu Jeonha. "ucap Woojin cepat dengan expresi kesal yang tidak dapat di sembunyikan.

"Bagus bagus, dan untuk Donghan hyung bagaimana jika kau menggoda Hyeonseob hyung."ucap Seonho tanpa pikir panjang membuat Woojin hampir saja mencekiknya jika saja tidak di halangi Mimhyun dan Hyunbin.

"Kau mau ku bunuh hah. "ucap Woojin tajam.

"Ishh tenang dulu, apa kau tidak penasaran. Benarkah Hyeonseob hyung telah mencintaimu seutuhnya? Kau tau bukan jika dia begitu menyukai Donghan hyung dulu. Seandainya kau tidak memaksanya berpacaran dengannya, dia pasti masih mengejar Donghan hyung. "ucap Seonho cepat, dia langsung membeberkan semua rencana yang ia miliki begitu Woojin seolah berniat membunuhnya saat ini.

"Seonho rencana yang kau miliki bagus tapi bagaimana jika Donghan jistru berbalik menyukai Hyeonseob? Dapatkah kau bertanggung jawab. "tanya Mimhyun, dia tidak bisa tenang ketika perintah yang di lontarkan Seonho seolah bisa menjungkir balikkan segalanya.

"Serahkan saja semuanya pada takdir, jika hal yang ku katakan merubah hidup kalian. Itu berarti pasangan kalian selama ini salah. Lagipula apa kalian lupa dengan permainan kita terakhir kali? Toh buktinya aku sekarang bahagia bersama Songjae hyung. "ucap Seonho pelan.

"Arrasso kita semua akan memulai permainan ini besok. Tapi satu hal yang harus kalian semua ingat jangan sampai permainan ini menghancurkan persahabatan kita. Mengerti? "Ucap Daniel datar dan tegas yang langsung di balas anggukan ragu ragu dari semua orang kecuali Seonho yang terlihat bersemangat sekali.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END OR TBC?**_

 _Review juseyo._

 _Cerita baru ini linie ketik buru buru barusan takut semua idenya buyar lagi. Jika kalian suka silahkan review ya karena cerita ini masih prologue jd kalok banyak review masuk terlebih lagi panjang panjang. Maka linie bakal terusin ini cerita mengingat idenya udah ada di otak._

 _ **Bandung+ Rabu 3 January 2018**_

 _ ***-01.01 am.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't like Don't Read, semua milik orang tua masing masing saya di sini hanya meminjam nama.

Jadi bagi yang tidak suka mohon menjauh, ide cerita ini begitu aneh dan sesuka hati author. Dan hal ini murni Imajinasi ya. Kita bebas berimajinasikan jadi bagi kalian sudah di peringatkan jangan salahkan ya.

Summary: Semuanya berawal dari game 'I am your king'. Sebuah permainan dimana siapapun yang mendapatkan kartu King memiliki kekuasaan mutlak. Permainan yang mampu membuat kehidupan mereka semua jungkir balik. Selingkuh? Player? Setia? Cinta ataukah air mata?. Tidak ada yang bisa dengan pasti mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milliknya. /NielguanvsPanwink/Woojin/Minhyun/Hyunbin/Donghyun/Seonho.

Note: cerita ini terinspirasi dari film Thailand ' _I am Your king ' ,tapi hanya berpusat pada permainannya saja sedangkan untuk keseluruhan cerita murni pemikiran Linie._

.

.

.

.

Suasana siang ini terasa begitu tegang , setiap pasang mata menatap penuh waspada akan tindakan yang mungkin di lakukan seorang pemuda yang kini tengah menunduk. Menatap kemeja dan jas almamater yang ia kenakan telah kotor oleh tumpahan makanan.

"Mi.. Mianhae Daehwi-ah aku tidak sengaja. "Yeoja itu berulang kali membungkuk minta maaf.

"Cha Tae Rin. "sekilas Daehwi melirik name tag yang tertera di dada bagian kanan Yeoja itu. Dan membaca namanya keras. Setelah itu dia tersenyum sinis, dan tanpa perasaan di dorongnya Taerin kasar hingga tersungkur di lantai.

"aw.. "ringis Taerin kesakitan sambil memegang lengannya yang terantuk ujung meja. Sedangkan sang pelaku Lee Daehwi dia hanya memutar bola matanya malas, tidak terlihat sedikitpun expresi bersalah di wajahnya.

Melihat kejadian itu semua siswa langsung menahan nafas, dan siswi yang lain terpekik kaget. Mereka memang telah menduga hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi jika berurusan dengan Daehwi yang memiliki emosi gampang meledak.

"Kau pikir aku buta untuk melihat kebohanganmu? "teriak Daehwi sambil menendang kaki Taerin kuat.

Susana ruangan semakin riuh melihat tindakan agresif Daehwi yang tergolong sangat kasar. Namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang mau bertindak sebagai pahlawan. Entah karena posisi sosial mereka di bawah Daehwi atau mereka yang berada di posisi sosial yang sama terlalu malas bergerak.

Contohnya seperti kelompok Daniel yang berada di pojok ruangan, dengan santai mereka menikmati makanan sambil menonton pertunjukan yang di lakukan Daehwi dan seorang Yeoja yang entah siapa. Seolah olah melihat sebuah pertunjukan drama yang biasa di lakukan sekolahnya.

"Woojin hyung coba kau liat itu. "ucap Seonho sambil menyenggol Woojin yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Dengan mata yang masih fokus ke depan.

"Ck.. Itu bukan urusanku. "decak Woojin kesal dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

"Ishh.. Kau, aku ini raja mu sekarang. Kau lupa ya. "saking sebalnya Seonho langsung merebut nampan sarapan Woojin, yang membuat sang empunya mendengus kesal.

"kembalikan sarapan ku Seonho, aku malas berdebat denganmu. "dia segera bersiap merebut nampan miliknya dari tangan Seonho.

"Woojin hyungg. "rengek Seonho kesal karena Woojin berhasil merebut nampan makanan di tangannya.

"Aku akan mengurus dia kau tenang saja, jadi biarkan aku menyelesaikan sarapanku dulu. "setelah itu Woojin kembali fokus memakan sarapannya, terlihat sekali jika saat ini ia sangat kelaparan.

Jadi dengan tidak ikhlas Seonho kembali duduk dengan tenang di kursinya, sedangkan yang lain hanya saling melirik satu sama lain mengerti. Alasan kenapa Woojin bisa selapar ini, pasti karena ia kembali melewatkan makan malam dan pagi di mansionnya.

"Jika kau tidak tahan lagi, tinggallah di apartment ku. "secara tiba tiba Daniel menyodorkan sebuah kartu masuk Apartment ke hadapan Woojin.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi dari sana. "ucap Woojin tenang, sambil mengembalikan kartu itu ke hadapan Daniel.

"Berhenti menyiksa dirimu Woojin-ah, psikismu bisa terganggu jika hal seperti ini terus berulang. "ucap Minhyun hati hati takut menyinggung Woojin.

"Saat aku tidak ada mereka pasti lebih memilih berpisah. "nada suara Woojin mulai bergetar, nafsu makannya langsung hilang. Saat teman temannya mengungkit masalah serius seperti ini.

"Lalu kau bagaimana? Mereka tidak bisa terus bersama tanpa adanya cinta lagi."balas Donghan sambil menghela nafas malas.

"Aku tidak perduli, asal aku memiliki keluarga lengkap tidak masalah bagiku."setelah selesai mengatakan hal itu Woojin segera meminum air di hadapannya, untuk kemudian pergi begitu saja dari hadapan teman temannya.

"ucapan mu terlalu jauh Donghan. "senggol Hyunbin yang sejak tadi diam.

"Dia harus belajar menerima kenyataan. "ucap Donghan yang kali ini tidak dapat mereka bantah lagi.

.

.

.

.

Suara aliran air terdengar mengalir pelan, Woojin memutuskan membasuh wajahnya di toilet. Dia merasa perlu menenangkan dirinya untuk sesaat. Agar setiap emosi yang hendak meledak bisa teredam.

Sejenak dia mulai mendengar pekikan sakit dan derap kaki terburu buru dari luar. Suara seseorang yang sangat di hafalnya. Entah kenapa secara refleks Woojin mematikan keran air dan segera masuk kedalam salah satu bilik kosong yang ada.

Benar saja begitu dia masuk untuk bersembunyi, dua orang mulai masuk kedalan toilet itu dan bahkan salah satu dari mereka menutup kasar pintu toilet.

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Kenapa selalu membuat masalah. "terdengar bentakan dari luar, sehingga membuat Woojin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Dia yang salah, kenapa kau justru menyalahkanku. "teriaknya tidak terima.

"Lee Daehwi kau semakin membuatku muak. Sampah sepertimu seharusnya bersyukur, aku masih mau memungutmu. "ucap pemuda itu dingin.

"Beraninya kau. "Kali ini Daehwi tidak tinggal diam, dia melayangkan tamparan keras ke arah pipi kanan pemuda di hadapannya.

Ketika tinggal beberapa centi lagi, pemuda itu langsung menangkap tangan Daehwi dan mencengkramnya kuat. Hingga menimbulkan ringisan sakit sang enpunya.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak terima, bukankah kau sampah yang tidak di inginkan Park Woojin. Atau aku perlu mengingatkanmu saat kau mengemis cinta darinya di hadapan semua orang. "bisik pemuda itu pelan namun menusuk.

"Tutup mulutmu Bae Jinyoung. "Dorong Daehwi kuat yang berhasil membuat Baejin mundur dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Kenapa aku harus menutup mulutku, semua orang juga tau sampah seperti mu bahkan kalah telak dari Ahn Hyeonseob. "Baejin semakin memanas manasi Daehwi yang saat ini hampir menangis karena marah.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau, kau menjadi selingkuhan Jihoon saat dia menjalin hubungan dengan Kang Daniel. "tantang Daehwi yang kali ini mengatakan rahasia Baejin.

Mendengar hal itu Woojin langsung menahan nafas dan membelalalakkan matanya kaget. Hampir saja dia berteriak tidak percaya, beruntung akal sehatnya segera kembali. Sehingga dia kembali menenangkan diri agar bisa mendengar setiap percakapan penting itu.

"Namja murahan sepertimu tau apa huh? "dengan kasar Baejin kembali mendorong Daehwi.

"Aku hanya menjadi murahan untuk Park Woojin, tapi apa bedanya kau dengan ku? Setidaknya aku tidak pernah menjadi selingkuhan orang lain. "teriak Daehwi lantang dan menatap begitu berani pada Baejin.

"Memang apa salahnya menjadi selingkuhan? Aku bisa memilikinya meski sebentar. Tidak sepertimu yang bahkan rela menyerahkan semuanya tapi tidak sedikitpun dilirik. "Tanpa perasaan selesai mengatakan kata kata dingin itu Baejin pergi meninggalkan Daehwi yang mulai menangis terisak di dalam toilet sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat selesai menangis wajahnya berubah sembab dengan mata merah yang kentara. Untuk itu dia segera mencuci wajahnya di wastafel. Dan segera keluar dari toilet menuju loker siswa yang kebetulan berada cukup dekat dari sana. Tanpa mengetahui jika Woojin mengikutinya.

Dengan tergesa gesa Daehwi membuka loker miliknya. Tapi ternyata di sana hanya terdapat beberapa buku dan peralatan sekolahnya. Tanpa kemeja maupun pakaian olahraga miliknya yang seharusnya ada di sana.

"Ohh kemana pakaian olahraga dan kemeja milikku."dengan panik Daehwi mengeluarkan buku buku itu, tapi baju olahraga maupun kemeja cadangan miliknya tetap tidak ada.

"Sialan! pasti ada yang mengambilnya. "umpat Daehwi kesal dia hampir menangis lagi jika mengingat harus mengenakan pakaian kotor ini lebih lama lagi. Tapi saat air matanya mulai jatuh, terdengar suara loker yang di buka dari samping kirinya.

Untuk sesaat umpatan yang siap dia lontarkan karena orang itu berani mengganggunya hilang semua. Pada akhirnya Daehwi hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Woojin dengan kaku.

Merasa di perhatikan, Woojin balas menatap Daehwi yang segera berpura pura sibuk membereskan buku buku yang ia keluarkan. Melihat tingkah Daehwi Woojin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil yang sayangnya tidak bisa Daehwi lihat. Segera setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari Woojin mulai mengeluarkannya. Dia segera kembali mengunci pintu loker dan mengulurkan benda yang di ambilnya kehadapan Daehwi.

Ya benda yang tadi Woojin ambil merupakan satu set pakaian olahraga miliknya. Sayangnya Daehwi hanya menatap pakaian di tangannya tidak mengerti. Hingga membuat Woojin kesal dan menarik paksa tangannya untuk menerima pakaian itu.

"Kembalikan padaku jika kau telah selesai menyucinya. "dengan datar Woojin mengatakan hal itu setelah itu dia segera berlalu tanpa mau tau reaksi Daehwi yang jiwanya hampir melayang saking shocknya.

.

.

.

.

Bel masuk telah sejak tadi berbunyi namun Daniel dan yang lainnya tidak sedikitpun beranjak dari atap sekolah. Jika di lihat secara dekat oleh orang lain maka mereka pasti dapat melihat seringai menyebalkan di bibir Daniel, Seonho dan juga Donghan. Bahkan tatapan mereka menyiratkan suatu hal lain yang begitu mudah di pahami.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian menatap kami seperti itu? "keluh Minhyun kesal. Sedangkan Hyunbin yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa pasrah. Tidak lagi berniat membantah teman teman yang entah kenapa terasa begitu brengsek saat ini.

"Tentu saja sampai kalian mau berciuman di depan kami. "ujar Seonho santai, yang langsung mendapat geplakan di kepalanya.

"Awww... Yha hyung. "teriak Seonho yang secara refleks memegangi kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut sakit, akibat geplakan sadis Minhyun.

"Kau itu Maknae di sini, tapi otakmu yang paling rusak. "cibir Minhyun kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Lalu mau sampai kapan aku harus menunggu pergerakan hubungan kalian berdua. "dengus Seonho tidak terima.

"Memang kau pikir hal ini mudah huh?"teriak Minhyun frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Tentu saja mudah, kau hanya perlu berciuman dengan Hyunbin hyung. Apa susahnya sih. "ungkap Seonho cepat.

"Jika mudah, kenapa tidak kau tunjukan pada kami caranya. " tantang Minhyun sebal.

"Huh.. Kau menantangku. Baiklah karena aku baik hati, maka aku akan memberikan kalian contoh sederhana. "ucap Seonho angkuh tatapan matanya penuh kesombongan.

Setelah itu untuk beberapa saat dia terlihat melirik Daniel dan Donghan secara bergantian. Membuat keduanya menaikkan alisnya bingung, tidak mengerti maksud Seonho melirik mereka seperti itu.

Tanpa aba aba Seonho langsung memegang tengkuk Daniel dan mencium bibirnya kasar. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut. Terlebih Daniel yang secara langsung menjadi korban tindakan gila Seonho. Begitu sadar Daniel langsung mencoba mendorong Seonho dengan sedikit keras tapi tidak sampai bisa melukainya agar dia menghentikan tindakan gilanya.

Tapi siapa sangka bukan berhenti Seonho justru meraba bagian selatan Daniel dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hal itu ternyata ampuh untuk membuat Daniel menggeram karena gairahnya yang naik drastis.

Jadi tanpa perduli siapa yang saat ini di ciumnya Daniel segera mengambil alih ciuman. Dia bahkan langsung menarik Seonho untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya tanpa melepas ciuman keduanya. Lidahnya secara terampil bermain di mulut Seonho membuat sang empunya mendesah tertahan. Terlebih tangan Daniel yang mulai ambil bagian menyentuh seluruh titip sensitif di tubuhnya.

"Berhenti. " teriak Minhyun keras dan langsung mengambil tindakan menghentikan keduanya dengan bantuan Hyunbin dan Donghan.

"Yoo Seonho kau pasti sudah gila. Lihat tindakanmu barusan, Daniel hampir lepas kendali. "bentak Minhyun tepat di samping telinga Seonho yang saat ini berada di pelukannya.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, salah siapa kau memprofokasiku tadi. "ucap Seonho dengan nafas tidak teratur dan wajah merah. Bibirnya bahkan terlihat membengkak, di tambah lagi saliva yang entah milik Daniel atau dirinya mengalir di dagu sampai leher jenjangnya.

"Seharusnya kau bersukur ada kami. Jika tidak kau pasti telah mendesah di bawah Daniel. "toyor Donghan kesal.

"Ishh.. Berhenti memukul kepalaku, jika aku menjadi bodoh bagaimana memang hyung mau tanggung jawab. Lagipula mana tau aku Daniel hyung memiliki nafsu tinggi hanya dengan godaan kecil. "protes Seonho tidak terima sembari menatap Daniel sebal.

"Kau sendiri yang mulai bocah kenapa menyalahkanku. "tunjuk Daniel kesal. Lagipula dia itu korban di sini, tapi kenapa semua orang memandangnya dengan tatapan menyalahkan seperti itu.

"Sudahlah aku mau masuk kelas saja. "dengus Seonho kesal sambil berlalu meninggalkan yang lain dengan kaki di hentak kan ke lantai.

"Mari masuk kelas. "ajak Minhyun pada Donghan dan Hyunbin yang langsung di tanggapi anggukan keduanya pertanda setuju.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku. "teriak Daniel kesal karena di abaikan.

"Selesaikan dulu adik kecilmu itu. "balas Hyunbin sambil melambaikan tangan malas dan kembali mengikuti langkah Minhyun dan Donghan yang telah turun dari atap.

Meski begitu ketiganya bisa dengan jelas mendengar segala macam umpatan Daniel pada mereka. Hal itu membuat ketiganya saling lirik dan tertawa karenanya.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar sialan mereka semua."umpat Daniel setelah menyelesaikan urusannya.

Dia berniat kembali ke dalam kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga. Namun karena dia harus mencari toilet yang jarang di pakai siswa lain. Maka Daniel harus berjalan memutar melewati halaman belakang sekolah, tempat yang selalu di jadikan ajang pembullyan di sekolah ini. Mengingat tempatnya sangat strategis dan sepi juga jauh dari jangkauan guru.

Samar samar dapat di dengarnya suara pukulan dan bentakan dari beberapa orang. Awalnya Daniel hanya akan mengabaikan hal itu berpura pura tidak melihat, tapi begitu dia mengenal sosok yang tengah jatuh tersungkur di rumput. Daniel memutuskan berhenti dan melihat kejadian menarik itu.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kau harus memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya. "maki salah seorang pemuda sambil menendang sosok pemuda di bawahnya kuat.

Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan, jika sang pemuda telah babak belur dan hanya bisa meringkuk kesakitan di tanah. Terlihat sekali jika pemuda itu tidak memiliki tenaga untuk membalas ataupun berbicara pada mereka.

"Bocah yang hanya mengandalkan beasiswa sepertimu berani sekali berhubungan dengan anak sendok emas _._ "Tepuk orang itu pada pipi pemuda di bawahnya kasar. Dia bahkan kembali memukul pemuda itu, hanya saja entah dari mana sebuah kerikil terlempar ke tangannya. Dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan lemparan itu telah cukup membuat goresan dalam pada punggung tangannya.

"Bajingan siapa yang-."umpatan siswa itu langsung berhenti begitu melihat siapa pelaku pelemparan yang melukainya.

"Waeyo? "ucap Daniel santai dengan senyum kecil dan kedua tangan di masukkan ke saku. Meski sikapnya tergolong tenang namun aura yang di sebarkan menimbulkan ketegangan bagi orang lain.

"A-anniya, kami permisi Kang-ssi. "gugup pemuda itu dan semua temannya mereka terburu buru membungkuk hormat dan segera berlari ketakutan meninggalkan Daniel.

"Ck.. Dasar pengecut. "decak Daniel, dia kemudian segera menghampiri Guanlin yang masih meringkuk kesakitan di tanah sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ya kau tidak apa apa? "ucap Daniel pelan sambil menyentuh bahu Guanlin lembut.

Hanya saja yang keluar dari bibir Guanlin bukan jawaban melainkan ringisan sakit.

"Ayo ku bantu kau kerumah sakit. "putus Daniel cepat melihat keaadaan Guanlin semakin mengkhawatirkan. Tapi cengkraman pelan di tangannya segera menghentikan tindakan Daniel yang akan menggendongnya.

"J.. Jangan.. Rumah sakit. "lirih Guanlin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tapi lukamu parah. "balas Daniel tidak mengerti.

"Anniyo.. Jebal jangan bawah aku kerumah sakit. "ucap Guanlin semakin pelan saking pelannya Daniel hampir tidak bisa mendengar perkataanya.

"Lalu aku harus membawamu kemana? Yha... Heii jangan pingsan dulu. "ucap Daniel panik ketika Guanlin telah kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Sehingga tanpa ragu lagi dia segera menggendong Guanlin bridal style. Dan mulai berlari ke parkiran sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas 10 A terdengar ramai dengan berbagai macam bisikan yang tidak bisa di bilang bisikan juga mengingat suara yang di keluarkan cukup keras. Sehingga guru di depan mereka mengetukkan penggaris ke meja lumayan keras. Membuat mereka semua langsung bungkam tidak berani mengatakan hal apapun lagi.

Sedangkan sang pembuat masalah dari suasana berisik kelas justru melenggang santai menuju bangkunya yang berada di pojok kelas dekat jendela. Benar benar mengabaikan semua lirikan sinis dari setiap pasang mata yang memandang kearahnya.

"Seob-ah kau tidak perlu memperdulikan bitch itu. Dia pasti telah mencuri pakaian Woojin. "ucap salah seorang Siswi dengan nada lumayan keras pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Yoojung-ah kau tidak perlu mengurusi sampah itu. "balas pemuda di sampingnya santai sambil melirik sinis ke arah Daehwi.

Brakk..

"Pelacur sialan jaga ucapanmu. "teriak Daehwi hilang kendali dan langsung menghampiri Hyeonseob cepat. Sejak tadi dia memang berusaha menulikan telinganya dari ucapan semua orang. Tapi begitu Hyeonseob ikut mengatainya Daehwi langsung hilang kendali.

"Memang benar bukan, kau itu hanya sampah yang tidak di inginkan Woojinnie. "balas Hyeonseob tidak kalah keras.

"Mulut kotormu memang perlu di beri pelajaran. "maki Daehwi yang secara cepat segera meraih rambut Hyeonseob dan menariknya kuat.

"Ahh... Yhaa apa yang kau lakukan lepaskan rambutku. "teriak Hyeonseob kesakitan dan balas menarik rambut Daehwi.

Keduanya terus saling mengumpat dan menarik rambut masing masing di ikuti sorakan dari semua orang di kelas. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang berniat melerai keduanya. Sehingga Park Songsaeng terpaksa turun tangan meski akibatnya dia juga tidak luput dari serangan berutal keduanya. Sampai rambut dan bajunya acak acakan begitu juga luka goresan di pipi kanannya yang entah cakaran siapa.

Dengan marah dia langsung menarik keduanya ke ruang kepala sekolah. Mengabaikan sorakan kecewa para siswa yang menonton.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua akan mendapatkan surat peringatan dari sekolah dan skorsing selama 3 hari. Aku juga telah memanggil kedua orang tua kalian masing masing. "ucap kepala sekolah dengan nada berwibawa.

"Tapi dia duluan yang mulai kepala sekolah. "teriak keduanya secara serempak sambil menunjuk satu sama lain dan memberikan tatapan tajam.

Siwon bermaksud kembali menasehati keduanya. Sebelum suara ketukan dari luar menghentikannya.

"Masuklah. "ucap Siwon dengan tenang.

Begitu mendapat ijin Woojin segera masuk kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah. Dan langsung menatap heran akan keberadaan Daehwi dan Hyeonseob. Terlebih keadaan mereka yang sama sama kacau. Sedikitnya dia mulai bisa menebak alasan kepala sekolah memanggilnya. Jadi setelah menghela nafas malas Woojin memberi salam pada Siwon dan langsung duduk di tengah kursi yang memisahkan Daehwi dan Hyeonseob.

"Woojin-ssi alasan aku memanggilmu kemari karena keduanya kembali berkelahi. Dan alasannya juga karena dirimu _lagi_. Jadi kau juga harus bertanggung jawab akan hal ini. Kau harus ikut menerima skorsing 3 hari. "Putus Siwon dengan tegas.

"Tapi _Juyohan_ besok aku harus mengikuti ujian dari Cho saem. "protes Woojin tidak terima.

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan. Kau bisa mengikuti ujian susulan nanti. Sekarang kalian semua boleh keluar. "usir Siwon yang mulai merasa lelah, karena ketiganya selalu saling terlibat masalah dengan alasan yang selalu sama.

Merasa tidak lagi bisa berdebat Woojin segera keluar dengan di ikuti Daehwi dan Hyeonseob yang sama sama menundukkan kepalanya takut takut. Begitu ketiganya telah berada agak jauh dari kantor kepala sekolah. Woojin segera berbalik dan menatap tajam ke arah keduanya.

"Kali ini apalagi masalahnya. "tanya Woojin dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata.

"Dia duluan yang mulai. "tunjuk keduanya bersamaan. Membuat Woojin menghela nafas kesal.

"Seobi kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Daehwi? "Tanya Woojin lembut dan begitu perhalan. Mengabaikan seseorang yang menatap mereka terluka.

"Dia memakai pakaian olahragamu. Jadi aku dan yang lain mengira dia pasti mencurinya darimu. "adu Hyeonseob sambil menunjuk Daehwi sebal.

"Aku tidak mencurinya. "bentak Daehwi kesal dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di matanya.

"Jangan meneriakiku. "balas Hyeonseob nyaris ikut menangis saking kesalnya.

"Baiklah! hentikan kalian berdua. "ucap Woojin dengan nada sedikit tinggi yang langsung membuat tangis keduanya pecah.

"Yhaa... Aishh .. Maafkan aku oke. Jadi berhentilah menangis. "ucap Woojin frustasi, tapi bukan berhenti keduanya malah semakin menangis keras membuat Woojin kelabakan.

"Seobi dengarkan aku, Daehwi tidak mencuri pakaian olahragaku. Aku yang meminjamkannya, jadi jangan bertengkar lagi oke. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. "ucap Woojin lembut sambil mencium keopak mata Hyeonseob agar berhenti menangis. Setelah Hyeonseob agak tenang Woojin langsung menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya pergi.

Begitu melewati Daehwi yang masih menundukkan kepalanya menangis. Tanpa di sadari Hyeonseob, Woojin memberikan sapu tangannya ketangan Daehwi.

Membuat sang empunya terkejut dan segera menghentikan tangisannya, untuk melihat benda yang di berikan Woojin. Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih dengan ukiran nama Pwj terdapat di pojok bawah.

.

.

.

.

Suasana hening di kamar itu tidak membuat Daniel ingin memecah keheningan yang sangat di sukainya. Sejak tadi yang di lakukannya hanya menatap dalam diam wajah Guanlin. Luka luka di seluruh tubuhnya juga telah di obati oleh dokter pribadi keluarga Kang.

Dan Daniel jugalah yang mengganti seragam kotor Guanlin dengan baju tidur miliknya yang terlihat lumayan kebesaran di tubuh kurusnya. Hanya saja Daniel tidak mengerti kenapa Jihoon bisa menyukai pemuda macam ini. Kulitnya saja jauh lebih putih dan lembut dari Jihoon, Daniel mengetahui itu karena dia juga harus menyeka seluruh badan Guanlin agar lukanya tidak infeksi dan memberikan salep di setiap luka memar di tubuhnya.

Bahkan jika boleh jujur Guanlin lebih terlihat cantik dari pada tampan. Meski begitu wajah dan perawakannya tidak terlihat feminim sedikitpun. Hal itu justru lebih membuat Daniel penasaran, apa yang ada dalam diri Guanlin yang tidak bisa Daniel berikan. Dia memiliki segalanya, mungkin saja jika Jihoon meninggalkannya untuk bersama orang itu. Daniel tidak akan merasa begitu kesal seperti ini.

Tapi lihatlah saat ini, pemuda yang tengah terbaring di sampingnya tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa di banggakan. Dia hanya murid beasiswa, dari keluarga sederhana dan hanya memiliki sang Umma yang merupakan single parent. Kabarnya sang Appa meninggalkan keduanya sejak sang Umma hamil.

Bukankah hal itu menunjukkan keluarga yang berantakan? Bandingkan saja dengan dia yang memiliki sosok keluarga sempurna dan kekuasaan yang bisa ia manfaatkan.

"Apa alasan Jihoon menyukai seseorang seperti mu. "tatap Daniel dengan kilatan aneh di matanya. Kemudian, secara naluri Daniel mulai membelai pipi Guanlin lembut dan hati hati. Seolah olah jika dia memberikan sedikit saja tekanan di ujung jarinya. Hal itu akan melukai pemuda di sampingnya.

Seharusnya Daniel langsung menyingkirkan pemuda ini saat dia dalam keadaan tidak sadar seperti tadi. Tapi dengan bodohnya, dia bukan hanya menyelamatkan Guanlin. Daniel bahkan membawanya ke Apartemen pribadi miliknya, Ruang khusus yang bahkan tidak di ketahui keluarga maupun seluruh temannya.

Tempat yang tidak pernah Daniel biarkan orang lain berkunjung, entah kenapa dengan mudah ia membawa Guanlin masuk. Bahkan dia juga harus dengan terpaksa menelfon dokter pribadi keluarganya. Membuat dokter itu tau tempat rahasia ini. Jika dokter itu sampai membocorkan tempat pribadinya pada keluarga Kang. Maka Daniel hanya perlu membuat dia tidak bisa berbicara selamanya.

"eung... "erangan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Guanlin membuat Daniel terperanjat kaget. Karena sejak tadi dia melamun memikirkan semua hal.

"Jangan bangun dulu, tubuhmu masih belum sembuh benar. "larang Daniel sambil menahan pundak Guanlin yang berniat bangun.

"Anda –"ucapan Guanlin langsung terhenti begitu dia menyadari orang yang berada di depannya saat ini. Orang ini, dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali wajah yang begitu populer. Bukan hanya di sekolahnya tapi juga seluruh korea dan bahkan luar negeri. Mengingat dia adalah putra tunggal dari konglomerat keluarga Kang.

Tapi yang lebih penting dari semua itu, Guanlin mengenal Daniel sebagai mantan kekasih Jihoon. Semua orang juga tau perpisahan keduanya begitu kontroversi, karena kandasnya hubungan mereka tepat setelah kartu undangan pertunangan telah di bagikan. Sayangnya tidak satupun yang tau dengan pasti apa penyebab perpisahan keduanya.

Jadi bagaimana bisa Guanlin bersikap tenang saat ini. Tentu saja dia langsung terdiam dan hanya bisa menatap Daniel dalam diam. Tidak berniat mengatakan hal apapapun lagi. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

"Mengapa kau terlihat kaget begitu, tenang saja aku tidak berniat buruk padamu. "ucap Daniel sambil mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku."balas Guanlin panik, dia takut Daniel salah paham dan menganggapnya tidak tau terima kasih.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Tenang saja. Aku mengerti maksudmu. "secara refleks Daniel langsung tertawa begitu melihat expresi Guanlin yang menurutnya lucu.

"Uhmm.. Sunbae nim terima kasih telah menolong ku. "ucap Guanlin kikuk, jika saja Daniel lebih teliti menatap wajah Guanlin. Maka dia pasti akan melihat rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Traktir aku. "ucap Daniel santai.

"Huh? "Guanlin langsung memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"Jika kau ingin berterima kasih, maka kau hanya perlu mentraktirku. "senyum Daniel dengan tatapan lembut yang nyaris membuat Guanlin lupa diri.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mentraktirmu makanan mewah sunbae nim. "kata Guanlin ragu.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu mentraktirku dengan makanan mewah. Aku bisa makan apapun yang berikan. Dan satu hal lagi, jangan panggil aku _Sunbae nim_ panggil saja aku hyung _._ "Dengan santai Daniel mengacak rambut Guanlin pelan dengan senyum menawan yang sejak tadi tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tapi Sunbae –"mulut Guanlin langsung kembali tertutup begitu Daniel menatapnya tajam bersama expresi datar khasnya.

"Jika kau memanggilku sunbae lagi. Maka aku akan menciummu. "Dengan mudah Daniel mengatakan ancaman itu. Sejujurnya dia sendiri pun kaget, bagaimana mungkin dirinya berani mengatakan hal seperti itu secara langsung.

Sontak saja hal itu langsung membuat Guanlin kaget dan menatap tidak percaya ke arah Daniel. Keduanya baru saja mengenal, jadi Guanlin tidak mengerti. Perkataan Daniel apakah hanya sebuah lelucon atau ancaman yang sebenarnya.

Takut perkataan tadi benar memang ancaman, Guanlin lebih memilih menutup mulutnya rapat dan tidak lagi berniat mengucapkan apapun. Untuk respon yang di berikannya pada Daniel. Guanlin hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Ini makanlah terlebih dahulu, aku baru saja membuat bubur untukmu. Ku rasa buburnya masih panas. "ujar Daniel santai tidak terlihat sedikitpun expresi salah tingkah di wajahnya. Padahal dalam hati Daniel telah merapalkan berbagai umpatan atas perkataan spontan barusan.

"T- Tidak perlu hyung, aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu. Lebih baik aku langsung pulang saja."tolak Guanlin pelan sambil memasang senyum kecil.

"Kau masih sakit, jadi beristirahatlah di sini dulu. "paksa Daniel.

"Tidak bisa hyung, aku harus segera pergi. Atau aku akan terlambat. "dengan terburu buru Guanlin segera berniat turun dari ranjang. Tapi rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya membuat dia kehilangan keseimbangan hingga menabrak tubuh Daniel yang secara refleks memeluk Guanlin. Berusaha menjaga dirinya tidak langsung menghantam lantai.

"Lihat! Bukankah sudah kukatan, agar kau beristirahat terlebih dahulu. "ungkap Daniel kesal sambil memaksa Guanlin kembali berbaring di ranjang.

"Tapi hyung aku tidak boleh terlambat. "protes Guanlin sambil sesekali meringis sakit.

"Memang kau mau kemana? "tanya Daniel dengan menatap tajam ke arah Guanlin.

"Aku memiliki pekerjaan Part Time. Jika aku terlambat manager Cha bisa marah. "ucap Guanlin khawatir.

"Kau masih ingin bekerja saat untuk berdiri saja membuatmu kesulitan. "tegur Daniel sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tapi hyung. "Guanlin kembali berniat protes, hanya saja jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Daniel menutup mulutnya lembut. Hal selanjutnya yang membuat Guanlin tercengang, saat Daniel mencium dirinya. Meski begitu bibir Daniel masih terhalang kedua jarinya sendiri , menjadi pembatas ciuman langsung mereka.

"Jika kau terus memaksa, aku akan menciummu sungguhan. "seringai kecil nan tampan terpasang di bibirnya. Aura dominant begitu terasa menekan Guanlin.

"K-kau. "mulutnya berniat mengucapkan sesuatu , tapi saat dia ingin berbicara Guanlin kembali menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Buka mulutmu. "perintah Daniel sambil menyodorkan sendok bubur di depan bibir Guanlin.

Mendengar perintah Daniel, Entah kenapa membuat Guanlin langsung menurut dan tidak sedikitpun melakukan protes. Sebenarnya dia, berniat makan sendiri. Tapi tatapan tajam dan wajah datar Daniel membuat Guanlin secara otomatis menurut.

"Nahh.. Kau sudah selesai makan. Sekarang waktunya, meminum obatmu. "ucap Daniel santai, dengan cepat dia membuka beberapa tablet obat yang berada di meja samping tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak suka obat. "tolak Guanlin langsung.

"Anniya kau harus minum ini. Badanmu mulai demam. "paksa Daniel yang kembali menyodorkan obat itu kehadapan Guanlin.

" _Shiro_! Aku tidak suka obat. "ujar Guanlin tanpa mau melihat Daniel, dia bahkan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Melihat tingkah menyebalkan Guanlin yang kekanak kananakan membuat Daniel mendengus kesal. Dia tidak tau cara membujuk orang lain, sehingga tanpa berpikir panjang Daniel memasukkan beberapa pil itu ke mulutnya sendiri. Dan dengan paksa kedua tangannya menarik wajah Guanlin mendekat. Dia segera menempelkan bibir mereka, tidak memperdulikan pemberontakan yang di lakukan sang empunya, Daniel langsung menjulurkan lidahnya untuk memindahkan semua obat yang berada di mulutnya kedalam mulut Guanlin.

Rasa pahit obat yang memenuhi seluruh Indra pengecapnya hampir membuat Guanlin memuntahkan kembali obat itu. Sayangnya Daniel yang bisa melihat gelagat Guanlin, langsung mengambil pudding strawberry dan kembali melakukan tindakan yang sama saat memberikan pil obat itu.

Beberapa saat berlalu, bahkan puding yang berada di mulut Guanlin telah sukses ia telan. Namun tetap saja Daniel tidak berniat sedikitpun melepas ciuman yang semakin memanas. Sampai kini posisi Daniel telah menindih tubuh Guanlin yang berada di bawahnya.

Suara dering ponsel yang begitu keras tidak juga mengalihkan perhatian Daniel. Tapi setelah ponselnya tidak juga berhenti berbunyi membuatnya kesal juga. Jadi dia dengan terpaksa berhenti mencium Guanlin, sambil mendesah kesal dan mengacak rambutnya. Daniel mengambil ponsel miliknya, melihat identitas orang yang melakukan panggilan sejak tadi.

Secara cepat dia keluar dari kamar miliknya. Meninggalkan Guanlin yang terlihat kesusahan mengambil nafas. Lihat saja wajah merah dengan lelehan saliva yang terlihat di sudut bibir dan juga lehernya. Bahkan pakaian miliknya tidak luput dari sentuhan Daniel hingga terlihat begitu acak acakan.

"Sial.. Sepertinya aku sudah gila. "ucap Guanlin pelan frustasi.

Secara tidak langsung dia seperti baru saja melakukan perselingkuhan bersama orang lain. Yang lebih buruk dari itu semua, dia melakukan hal itu dengan mantan dari kekasihnya sendiri. Meskipun waktu perkenalan keduanya amat singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Oke segini dulu ya, yang penting aku sempetin updet. Mengingat ini sudah terlalu lama gak ke updet. Jadi maafin kalok pendek.

Kalian lebih milih mana updet cepet tapi pendek. Atau panjang tapi lama banget. Kayak begini?

So silahkan review biar aku lebih semangat nulisnya. Kalok perlu panjang panjangin ya. Seneng soalnya kalok baca review yang panjang.


End file.
